MAP06: Trapped (Memento Mori II)
MAP06: Trapped is the sixth level of Memento Mori II. It was designed by Adam Williamson and uses the music track "Peaceful Altercation" by David "Tolwyn" Shaw. It contains a separate area for multiplayer competition. Mission briefing According to both the text file and the Infopack: :Alright, listen up marine. We sent some scouts into this next zone, but they didn't get very far. All but one had their cameras knocked out immediately, and that one managed to get one picture back before it lost the camera. The last transmission we got was... :"...Darkish corridors. A few traps. Keycard. Returning to previously secured area. Using keycard...." :The transmission cuts out for a few minutes. :"Heading inside large building. Using lift. S**T! THE WALLS ARE OPENING!!!!" :That is all we heard. It seems to indicate some large traps in operation in this area, so be on your guard! Good luck. Walkthrough thumb|300px|Map of MAP06 : Letters in italics refer to marked spots on the map. Sector numbers in boldface are secrets which count toward the end-of-level tally. Secrets # In the southern area of the level, a portion of the eastern wall east of the chainsaw has its metal panels situated differently than the rest. Open this wall to reveal a super shotgun and a box of shotgun shells (sector 183). # In the metal hall leading to the balcony overlooking the final area with bloody floor and checkerboard patterned walkways, shoot the wall with the lightning bolt on it to open a compartment (sector 112) containing a blue armor. # In the eastern stairway (the first one after the red door) in the southwest area of the level, open the portion of wall (sector 205) between the two sets of shells to find a box of shells and a soul sphere. # The eastern compartment (sector 172) near the southern elevator in the southwest area of the level counts as a secret. There you find two imps and a set of shells. You can reach it by jumping down to it from the elevator. # The western compartment (sector 174) near the southern elevator in the southwest area of the level counts as a secret. As in secret #4, there are two imps and a set of shells. You can reach it by straferunning onto it from the elevator. Bugs * In the southwest area of the level, the inner sides of the eastern elevator (linedefs 1038 and 1040) do not have lower textures, leading to Hall of mirrors effects when the elevator is lowered. * In the southwest area of the level, the green, northeast walls (linedefs 975 and 1061) are marked as both upper and lower unpegged, leading to the textures not moving when this wall opens, unlike the other three walls that open in this area. * The shotgun, two super shotguns, the chaingun, the rocket launcher, the plasma gun and the BFG9000 are placed in the deathmatch arena that cannot be reached in single-player or coop game mode, but are not flagged as multiplayer only. * On hard skill levels, two sergeants (things 288 and 290) are stuck in each other and unable to move. Speedrunning Routes and tricks The only switch you need to flip in the dark maze is the easternmost one. This will open the two southernmost bars, giving enough room for you to walk through. Current records The Compet-N records for the map are: Miscellaneous demos Statistics Map data Things External links * Memento Mori II demos from the Compet-N database Trapped (Memento Mori II) Category:Adam Williamson levels